


Bad Kittens

by charis2770



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Kitten Aki, Kitten Feilong, M/M, Punishment, Slash, Spanking, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in  response to a request from one of my Tumblr followers. It is a one-off story in a much more AU setting than the rest of my work. Akihito and Feilong are nekos, kitten boys who Asami has rescued from being sold into slavery. They're adorable and sexy, but they're also very, very naughty and he has to punish them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kittens

They had never been part of his plans. His slow and steady infiltration into an underground black market in flesh had begun over a year ago. He hadn’t been sure of his intentions at first, but as time wore on and he learned more, he knew he intended to bring it down. There were those who would lump Asami Ryuichi in alongside the men he hunted, but he’d never stoop to this. To kidnapping little boys and girls too young to know better, inflicting horrible things upon them in the name of making them more attractive to a certain type, of teaching their little bodies to react the same way to pleasure and pain. For some of the little toys, a whipping would elicit the same moans and cries of joy as a lover’s tender touch. There were others who would probably always sob while they were taken, whether their lover was rough or gentle, because while small, their bodies had learned to feel only pain. Some were experimented upon, and there were a lot of failures. Damaged small bodies and broken minds discarded with the trash. The successes were sometimes just as bad. He had been patient, and ruthless, and finally finagled himself an invitation to one of the annual auctions. Once inside, he had activated a tracking beacon summoning his faithful servants to his side and within less than an hour, all the slaves were free and every member of the organization lay dead. It had taken a very long time to find the original families of all of the slaves, but it had been done. For all except two.

For almost a year he’d kept them at arm’s length, determined not to be the kind of man who would have bought and then molested them. They were brothers, according to their paperwork, Feilong and Akihito. Two breathtakingly beautiful boys. Both had had their DNA spliced with a kitten’s, and now for the rest of their lives would sport silky kitty ears on top of their heads and long, soft tails. Aki’s ears and tail were a warm tawny orangey color with darker caramel stripes. His eyes were greenish-brown. Feilong’s ears and tail were black to match his long, satiny hair. The boys had been injected and had their genes spliced and then been conditioned to act and respond much the way a real cat would in many cases. They ate daintily but suspiciously, as though expecting to have their food taken from them at any time. They were sometimes energetic and almost silly, and other times reserved and irritable. And they were the most sensuous, sexy little creatures he’d ever seen.

He had tried to find them homes, to no avail. He had tried to keep his distance, but just YOU try telling a cat what it can and can’t have and see where it gets you! They purred and asked to be petted and stroked. They rubbed all over him with affection and glee. They refused to stay clothed and would arch their lithe, muscled bodies and raise their fuzzy tails to show him glimpses of their cute little pink assholes.

Asami Ryuichi might not be the scumbag those who had run the slavery ring had been, but he was certainly no saint either. The kittens couldn’t function in normal society. They’d have to have a protector and keeper for the rest of their lives. It seemed he was, at least for now, saddled with the responsibility, and the longer it went on, the more crazed he became with desire at their antics. And they knew what they were doing too, the little brats. Showing off and making up to him, working to cement his affections so they could get their cute little claws in him. Seducing him with the utter lack of shame their feline counterparts always showed.  Gods help it, but finally…it worked. He had given in, allowed himself to wallow in the carnal delight of their wantonness, and the fierce joy of OWNING them. They didn’t always obey. Were in fact quite stubborn and recalcitrant when they wanted to be, but oh…oh, they were HIS.

Thus he finds himself at the foot of his own bed late one night, looking down at his kittens with amusement and annoyance. He’d come home quite late and found evidence in the kitchen that they’d gotten both hungry and bored and had their way with every edible bit of seafood in his kitchen. Remnants of tuna and shrimp and sea bass littered the table, already starting to smell a little rank, because they ate their food raw unless forced to consume cooked meals. He’d put it to rights, then gone quietly to his closet and fetched a paddle. It has a longish handle, about a foot long, and a smallish oval head. It is made of flexible Lexan, a quarter of an inch thick. The head’s about the same size as a decent-sized hairbrush. It bites like a hundred bees when smacked against naughty bare skin. Both boys are asleep. They’re snuggled together in a pile of elegant limbs and long sinuous tails. Aki’s head is buried under Fei’s chin and he can hear them both purring softly. He wonders for the thousandth time if he's  a monster, because his cock is already aching in his pants like a sore tooth. He calls them boys, and kittens, but in reality he’s not sure how old they are. They don’t have any of the softness of baby fat about their faces and bodies. They have no idea of their own chronological age. Their faces are angular and exotic, with high cheekbones and slender noses and slanted eyes.  They have the bodies of young men, not little boys, a fact he clings to, hoping it saves his soul from damnation. Because they certainly act like kittens. Of course, Asami’s known his share of adult cats who are just as recalcitrant and bratty and willful as these two can be, so perhaps it will never matter how old they get. And he finds that the thought of coming home to his naughty kitties in five years, and ten, to find them just like this after having been just as bad is not an unpleasant one. Not at all.

He clears his throat. It doesn’t take much. Their furry ears twitch and two pairs of gleaming eyes peer at him from under sleepy lashes. They stretch luxuriously, rubbing against each other shamelessly, purring louder. Fei licks Aki’s face lasciviously. There’s little in their appearance to indicate that they’re actual birth brothers, as they bear no resemblance to one another at all. This is another hope he clings to, as they WILL fuck each other when left to their own devices, no matter what he does to them. If he keeps them separate, they sulk and refuse him and cry and pine away and will not eat. He’s given up. Probably they’re all going to hell anyway.

“Mm,” purrs Fei softly, “welcome home Master.”

They WILL keep calling him this too, only he doesn’t mind it anymore. Likes it a lot, actually.

“Yes Master,” echoes Aki, stretching some more, “we missed you.”

“You didn’t miss me enough to be good kittens while I was working though, did you?” he asks dangerously. Their eyes slide over one another guiltily, and as one they rise to their knees and sort of ooze down the bed to rub their bodies against him. They’re completely shameless, rolling their hips and trying to reach inside his pants, smiling hopefully at him. He kisses them, one after the other, his tongue delving deep into warm wet mouths, avoiding their sharp little teeth with the dexterity of lots of practice. When Aki gently makes to ease the paddle from his hand without him noticing, he clenches his fist and smiles dangerously.

“We’re sorry, Master,” whines Aki.

“Very sorry,” whimpers Fei, and they snuggle close and purr hopefully and their soft tails curl around his waist.

“We won’t do it again.”

“We promise!”

“Oh yes you will,” laughs Asami softly. “The next time you’re bored or hungry. Either this or something like it. You know what’s going to happen.”

They make sad faces and arch their lovely bodies against his, mewling sorrowfully.

“Please don’t,” begs Aki sweetly, his pink tongue in Asami’s ear.

“Don’t spank us, Master,” pleads Fei, nibbling the other one. Asami grins like a fiend and runs his fingers through their soft hair. They purr and lean into the caress. He makes fists of his hands and shoves them both back onto the bed.

“You’re going to be spanked,” he growls, “as you both richly deserve. Now get into position before I decide to use the cane instead.”

With breathless little mews of fear they crawl to the head of the bed and lay their heads on folded arms. Obediently, they arch their backs and spread their thighs, lifting their bottoms into the air.

“Tails,” he orders sternly. Reluctantly, their soft silky tails which have been drooping down over their backsides, lift into the air. He pauses a few moments to appreciate the view. Their small pink holes wink nervously, feeling the cool air of the room drift across them. Something about the experiments performed on them has rendered parts of their anatomy more feline than human. With their tails up, their little puckers are fully exposed in the way of most felines. He knows intimately how tight and hot they are inside, and can hardly wait to plunge his cock into one or both of them once he’s made them sufficiently sorry to compensate him for the loss of several hundred dollars’ worth of prime seafood.

He gets on the bed behind them, kneeling in the middle so he can easily reach them both. They peek back over their shoulders, their jewel-like eyes wide and sad and earnest. Gods,  they’re unbearably cute. He strokes the palms of his hands gently over their pert, round backsides and they shiver. He presses his hand roughly against his hungry cock and picks up the paddle where he has set it on the bed. Seeing this, Aki ducks his head and shivers, and Fei’s pupils dilate, his lips parted. His hand inches across the bedspread to cover his little brother’s. Aki grips it tightly and whimpers softly. Fei is oldest, and has always been his brother’s protector.  Asami rubs the cool surface of the paddle against the older kitten’s upraised bottom and now Fei, too, ducks his head. With a small, vicious smile which he quickly controls, Asami raises the paddle and brings it down with a loud SMACK on the defenseless bottom. Fei jerks and sucks in his breath sharply. Asami spanks Aki sharply then, and the younger kitten gasps and cries out softly.

For all that they are precious and adorable and make him want to cuddle them and keep them safe forever, they are also terribly naughty and headstrong and disobedient, and Asami loves punishing them for it. The paddle stings ferociously, so it only takes about a dozen hard spanks on each round little ass until they’re yowling and shuddering and squirming. In their hearts, though they get into all manner of mischief, they want to be good and for him to love them, so they bravely stay in position with their backsides raised for their spanking and their legs open even though their thighs tremble with the desire to close them when the paddle stings them there, and their cute furry tails lifted out of the way. Their vocal response to the pain of the spanking is a mix of human and kitten sounds. They hiss and whimper. They mew piteously and beg him to stop. They yowl and cry. There had been a time when the sound of their distress had pierced his heart and he’d felt terrible for them, but they’re completely incapable of staying out of trouble, and it can be quite vexing. This, coupled with the fact that their pretty cocks are both hard and straining between their thighs, dripping shining strands of precome from the slits, combine to give him great pleasure in spanking his naughty kittens until their bottoms and legs are bright cherry red and they’re reduced to sobbing. They’re still holding hands, and though they keep their bottoms in position for their punishment, Aki’s upper body squirms towards his brother’s and Fei can’t help but answer, so that by the time he feels they’ve been punished enough, they’ve got their arms around each other’s necks and Aki sobs against Fei’s shoulder while Fei cries into his little brother’s hair. At this point their Master’s cock is too hard to wait anymore. He has no idea whether this overabundance of cuteness is even possible and suspects that they’re going to be the death of him, but he adores them. He drops the paddle and they have very good hearing, so through the sound of their own remorse they still hear it. Part of him wants to just have his way with one of them immediately, but their hearts are surprisingly tender for creatures as instinct-driven as they are, and if they feel he’s treated them coldly, they’re capable of sulking and hiding from him for days. Besides, he really has spanked them very hard this time. The yellowfin had cost him more than a hundred dollars a pound.

They let go of one another happily enough when he inserts his body between them, and they wriggle into his arms, their sweaty heads cradled on his chest. He wraps an arm about each of them and pulls them close.

“Hush now,” he murmurs, doing his best to ignore the rather insistent throbbing in his cock, “it’s all over. I forgive you. Shh…”

“I’m suh…suh..SO sorry Master,” cries Aki.

“W…w…we’ll be good,” cries Fei.

He cradles their heads in the palms of his big hands and assures them that it’s over and forgotten. Their sobs recede to soft, sweet little mews and whimpers and his fingers stroke their silky ears once they’re not laid back against the kittens’ heads in pain and sorrow. As their crying ceases, they start to purr softly, and Fei’s pink kitten tongue comes out and licks Asami’s throat. He can feel the hardness of their erections pressed against his body as they squirm and rub against him.

“We could use our mouths,” says Aki hopefully.

“Ohh yes, lick and suck you and make you feel nice,” purrs Fei.

He chuckles, because they know better.

“Whose idea was the yellowfin?” he asks in a voice that demands an answer. They’re quiet and motionless for a few seconds, tensing nervously, and he can see the gears turning in their calculating little minds as they try to think of a way out of this. There isn’t one though.

“Mine,” whispers Fei, just as he’d expected. He also knows damned well it’s a lie.

“No it wasn’t,” says Aki anxiously. “It was mine!” The truth, this time, but Fei has always done his best to protect his little brother, and Asami likes to let him, most of the time. After the spankings, whichever kitty had been the one to initiate the trouble is the one who gets his cock in their tiny anus. It’s a strange thing, because when the three of them fuck like…well, alley cats…the kittens are eager for it, and not above spitting angrily at a brother to fight to be the one who takes his considerable girth into their tight little body. But after a spanking, the naughty kitten who has to take a hard fucking will whine and hiss and cry that it hurts. This doesn’t stop the culprit from coming like a bullet train, but he doesn’t examine it too closely. He supposes perhaps being spanked triggers some kind of instinct inside their brains, some sort of male cat response that makes it hard for them to bend over for him. Of course, it’s possible they only act this way because they know he likes it. They know he’s so hard now he can feel it worming into his guts, the need to take and claim and _fuck._

“Oh,” he says softly, sitting up, “I’m certain we all know whose idea it was. But Fei claimed responsibility first.” Asami lets Feilong cover for Aki because he’s the more wanton of the two, and though he trembles and whimpers, he wants Asami’s cock more desperately than he can admit, wants to be _taken._ When Asami orders him to get in position again, Fei does so with visible reluctance showing in every part of his body except in his wet, red erection. Asami adjusts his hips a little, tilting them up so his sweet pink hole is positioned just right. Or, it will be. Fei’s soft black tail is clamped between his cheeks and legs in anxiety. Asami leans over and grabs the bottle of lubricant off the bedside table.

“Move your tail, FeiFei,” he says softly but firmly. Fei shakes his head.

“I don’t want to,” he whines.  Aki, meanwhile, ignoring the conversation, is worming his way under Fei’s body headfirst with his green gold eyes fixed hungrily on his brother’s dripping cock. Asami grasps Fei’s tail and yanks it upright, exposing the young man’s twitching little hole. Fei mewls in fear and shudders. Asami upends the bottle and squeezes out several drops of the clear, slippery stuff onto the cute little star, making Fei shudder when he feels it, cold on his tiny asshole. Asami’s thumb presses into him at the same time Aki’s pink lips close around the head of his cock and Fei cries out in shock. Aki’s body sprawls beneath Fei’s, the younger boy’s legs now splayed wide up at the head of the bed. His slim hips roll eagerly.

“Feilong,” growls Asami, working his thumb slowly in and out of the hot, tight anus, “suck Akihito’s cock while I fuck you, naughty thing.”

Fei’s answering moan is muffled by the younger kitten’s cock as he obediently sucks it down like a lollipop, making Aki groan around his own mouthful. Asami sometimes thinks he could watch them forever, but at this rate they’re going to come before he even gets started. Pulling his thumb out of Fei’s body, he aims the head of his cock at the little pink crinkle of his entrance, loving the way it winks and twitches. He lets go of Fei’s tail to position them both, but grabs it again and forces it up over Feilong’s back when the boy tries to clamp it back down over his little asshole.

“Bad kitty,” whispers Asami, smearing lube down the length of his thick erection as he lines it up, nudging the kitten’s hole with the head of his cock. Fei mewls softly and shivers, then yowls in pain when Asami shoves his cock deeply into the tight little hole, sinking to the hilt with one thrust. “Don’t take your mouth off Aki’s cock, FeiFei,” he snarls menacingly, “or you’ll be a very sorry kitten!”

Feilong moves to obey, to suck Aki back down after having let go when his little hole was forced open so rudely.

“Hurts,” he whimpers first. “Hurts my hole, Master.” He peeks over his shoulder and his eyes are hot, pupils blown wide, lips wet with saliva.

Asami groans. They’re too hot to even be real. The clench and clutch of Fei’s anus around his cock is so tight it’s almost painful. Asami fucks him slow at first, pulling almost all the way out until the rim of the head of his cock shows at the red, stretched rim of Fei’s hole, then sinking just as slowly back into his silky heat until his balls are pressed against the kitty’s hot backside. The eager, anxious sounds Aki makes around Fei’s cock and the pained mewling Fei makes around Aki’s are too much for him soon. Growling softly, he thrusts harder and faster, his left hand digging into Fei’s hip and spanked bottom, his right hand gripping the older boy’s tail and using it as a handle to yank the exquisite body back to meet his punishing thrusts. Fei sobs, but his mouth doesn’t stop its hungry suckling. Asami feels his kitten’s hole clamp tightly around his cock as Aki’s mouth and the rough stroke of his Master’s cock over his sweet spot push Fei to the edge of his pleasure. Asami pauses, his cock nearly withdrawn all the way from the young man’s breathtaking body, his balls drawn tight, and watches avidly as Aki whines and grunts softly and rolls his hips up into Fei’s mouth, his adorable little sounds growing frantic, eyes screwed tight shut underneath Fei’s shuddering body, sucking and sucking Fei’s cock down his throat. With a soft groan, Asami powers back into Fei’s body with a snap of his hips, wrenching a squeal from the kitten and forcing his cock deeper down his little brother’s throat. Fei’s squeal of pain turns to pleasure and his hole clamps down hard on Asami’s cock, rippling and contracting as the young man pumps his spend down Aki’s throat. Aki cries out around the spasming cock in his mouth and thrusts up into Fei’s warm mouth as his own pleasure takes him. Satisfied, Asami throws his head back and empties himself into Fei’s body, gasping through clenched teeth and panting as he comes.

There is nothing on earth better than  being cuddled by two sleepy, satisfied, remorseful little kittens. Especially after all three of them have come so hard they’ve seen stars. Aki and Fei nuzzle up under his chin and purr. They wriggle and scuffle to get closer to him until the three of them are messy, tangled, contented pile. Their purrs vibrate through his bones and into his heart. Owning kittens isn’t easy. They are stubborn and inquisitive and willful and have terrible impulse control and are easily distracted by shiny things. They sulk and pout when they don’t get what they want. They squabble and spit and fight and aren’t above turning on him when they’re in a nasty mood.

But they are sweet and soft to touch, and they are loving and devoted and adorable. They are seductive and beautiful and sleek. They are fierce and perfect and lusty and wanton . They are at once innocent and sexy. They drive him mad and make him want to punish them until he can’t even raise his arm anymore. They make him want to protect and pet and worship them. They are a handful, these kittens. But most important of all if it, they are his.


End file.
